


Just a Lazy Day

by Tieria_Virtue_92



Series: Three of a Kind [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieria_Virtue_92/pseuds/Tieria_Virtue_92
Summary: Keith is home alone. His boyfriends aren't home and it's a lazy day.





	Just a Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the first prompt in 300 Writing Prompts. Sorry this is so short. I will make the next one longer. Promise.

It was one of those days. It was cold and overcast, Spring was around the corner, even though it didn’t feel like it. Keith was off from work and he didn’t have any class work to finish. Both Lance and Shiro had gone to visit Lance’s sister Veronica and her girlfriend. Much of the laundry was done, Keith had already taken Kosmo for a walk. It wasn’t lunch time yet and there was nothing on TV worth watching. 

Keith had tried taking nap,but he was too well rested.That left him contemplating the bookcase on the farside of the famliy room. Most of the books on the shelves were history books that Shiro liked to read, old textbooks and some YA novels that Lance liked to read from time to time. He tried playing a video game,but that wasn’t any fun without Lance there. So that, left picking a book out from the book shelves. Getting off the couch, Keith walked across the room and picked up a book their friend Katie (she preferred to be called Pidge) had suggested that Lance read because she was a huge fan of the author’s books. The book’s cover had a young woman on it dressed in leather, holding a dagger in each hand. Keith knew that Lance wasn’t into fantasy, he was more of a science fiction nut, he and Lance got into it sometimes over which sci-fi series was better, Star Wars or Star Trek. Lance was a Trekie and Keith was a Star Wars fan. 

Keith read the synopsis on the inside flap. It sounded interesting, even though the straight love triangle wasn’t his thing,but it sounded like a fantastic read. He had already read the first three chapters in an hour and half. He was interrupted when a whine came from Kosmo letting Keith know that it was lunch time. Keith laid the book down on the coffee table. Keith made himself soup and grilled cheese, which he brought into the family room and ate his lunch and continued reading another chapter before he took Kosmo for a walk in the park. Lance and Shiro weren’t due back from Los Angeles until tomorrow and they driven down on Friday morning from where they lived in Berkley. It was nice to have the house all to himself (with the exception of his German Shepherd, Kosmo), but he missed them.


End file.
